1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable hinge adjustment tool for adjusting variable sized hinges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,030; U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,667; U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,098; U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,929; U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,274; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,720; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 113,665.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable hinge adjustment tool. The inventive device includes a handle portion and a wrench head portion. The handle portion is an elongate member having a distal end and a proximal end, wherein the proximal end is fixedly coupled to the head portion. The head portion comprises a first portion and a second portion. The first portion is fixedly coupled to the proximal end of the handle portion. A notch for receiving, a drive worm screw is in the first portion of the head portion. The second portion of the wrench comprises a base, a fixed jaw and a movable jaw. The base is fixedly coupled to the first portion of the head portion. The fixed jaw is fixedly coupled to the base and extends away from the handle. A guide slot in the base defines a track for the movable jaw. The guide slot extends into the notch. The movable jaw has a bottom member thereon adapted to be inserted into the guide slot. The bottom member of the movable jaw has V-shaped recesses therein. The drive worm screw is rotatably mounted in the notch and has a width larger than a depth of the notch such that a peripheral edge of the drive worm screw extends into the slot. The V-shaped recesses are directed toward and are in contact with the drive worm screw. The fixed jaw and the adjustable jaw have concave inner surfaces such that when the adjustable jaw is brought to a location generally adjacent to the fixed jaw, a generally annular bore is defined.
In these respects, the adjustable hinge adjustment tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjusting variable sized hinges.